


Camping

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, camping!au, dirty bae is a fun bae, jiyong needs to sit down probs, they're not idols and i only watched the first ep of their camping misadventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Youngbae is absolutely too innocent for the things that Seungri wants to do to him.





	Camping

This was his own idea so honestly, Seungri has no one to blame but himself.

He wishes he  _ could _ blame someone that wasn’t him, because this was the worst idea he has  _ ever _ had. Barring, of course, all of the really bad ideas he’s had while drunk, when he was in high school or when…

The point  _ is _ , he rather firmly reminds himself as he sits in the back of the van beside Jiyong and directly behind Seunghyun: this is an awful idea and he doesn’t know why any of them agreed to go along with it.

_ Camping. _

Why, of all things, had he suggested they all go camping together? He knows why, can imagine why they’d all agreed (amusement, mostly, a want to humor him, also pretty high on the list), but it was still a bad idea. It was a bad idea because Jiyong has caught him staring at Youngbae five times already and they’d only been together for around an hour. 

In his defense, Youngbae is wearing shorts and a long-sleeve shirt that’s just a little too big for him. It swallows him up, the sleeves covering his hands, and not only is it adorable, but it’s hot in that weird way that he isn’t sure he can explain. It’s like a weird protective thing, or maybe it just helps throw into focus how well-built Seungri knows Youngbae is under the baggy shirt… He likes how little it makes Youngbae look, even though Youngbae still acted like their quasi-leader while looking that way. Seungri looks out the window, tries to stop himself from looking at Youngbae because it just makes him think less than pure thoughts. 

Less than pure thoughts. Thoughts like how he wonders how Youngbae would react if he were to fit himself between his legs, pushing them wide, hands running up from his bare knees and over the cloth of his shorts. He’d look up at him the whole time, lips parted, eyes an exaggeration of innocence. He likes to think that Youngbae would press back against the chair, looking down into his face with hot eyes. He’d drop down and press a kiss to exactly where Youngbae’s slowly-hardening dick would be under his clothes, eyes watching for Youngbae’s reaction and--

“We’ve got to go shopping, come on, they’re going to set up the camp site and come get us in 45.” Jiyong says, effectively snapping Seungri out of his daydream. His cheeks flush and he hopes to  _ God _ that Jiyong doesn’t notice.

“Wh-already?” he asks, and they’re all looking at him, which he notices very suddenly, so he shakes his head and pushes out of his seat and out of the van. He watches the car leave, just a little uncomfortable because he’d almost rather be in there, worried that Youngbae will find out what he’s thinking, than here, alone, with Jiyong.

They go in, Jiyong throwing his arm around Seungri’s shoulders, and spend way too long trying to decide what to buy. Jiyong sends Youngbae a bunch of whiny texts, asking for suggestions, and Seungri tries not to feel a sharp pang of jealousy every time Jiyong giggles at something that Youngbae has said, or shows him how cute Youngbae is being right back at him. Halfway through their 45 minutes, Jiyong, while leaning over the handle of the cart, casually looks up from his phone, and gives Seungri a look.

“You should just tell him you like him.” He says, and Seungri, in the middle of trying to decide if Froot Loops were too childish, freezes and goes beet red.

“I’m not…” He trails off, knows that Jiyong  _ knows, _ and knows that Jiyong is giving him a ‘cut the shit’ look. “He wouldn’t be into that, me.” he says.

Jiyong shakes his head, looks back down at his phone. “I guess you’re right, he wouldn’t get it, he’d just be all ‘yeah I like you too, Ri, we’re great friends!’ and then you’ll pout and I don’t have the patience for that.”

Seungri pouts, then, turning back to look at Jiyong, a little hurt. “He doesn’t like me, Jiyong, and he’d be  _ horrified. _ ”

Jiyong makes a face, shakes his head. “Nothing about you could horrify him, Ri, unless, of course, you’re not telling me something.”

Seungri scowls, then, and ignores the question. He  _ is _ hiding something from Jiyong, hasn’t told him about his fantasies, but he feels like since Jiyong is Youngbae’s best friend, that’s something he shouldn’t really be telling him.

Dinner is a disaster, but somehow they manage to eat it and Seungri, loudly, proclaims that it’s not his fault they had these items; Jiyong had been the one picking everything out. They break apart, sitting around the fire and doing their own things, and Seungri catches site of Daesung and Youngbae huddled close together, talking over a book.

It’s innocent enough, he thinks, as is really everything that Youngbae does, but his eyes catch on Youngbae’s hands and he’s transfixed. He watches how Youngbae’s fingers fiddle with the pages, how he points something out, how he runs his fingers over the shaved portion of his head. Seungri can picture those fingers running down over his cheek and neck. He can see Youngbae’s thumbs brushing over his nipples while he arches beneath him. He shakes his head, tries to keep himself in the here and now, and finds himself wondering how Youngbae would react if… 

If he came around in front of Youngbae, one hand pushing the book out of the way, the other pushing Youngbae back by the forehead as he slowly climbs into his lap. He’d kiss him, then, he’d press their lips together, hot and hard and not give Youngbae any chance to  _ breathe _ … But Youngbae wouldn’t know how to handle that, would be flustered and uncomfortable, because he’s too  _ innocent _ in his over-big white shirt and his khaki shorts. Because he’s never had a girlfriend, let alone a  _ boyfriend,  _ so Seungri can’t expect him to be into this.

“You should just tell him, instead of staring a hole into the side of his head and drooling all over yourself.” Seunghyun says, voice low and much closer than anticipated. Seungri starts just a little, wiping a hand over his mouth only to note that he  _ wasn’t _ drooling, and turns a harsh look on Seunghyun.

“I was  _ not _ drooling.” He says, but it’s no use, because Seunghyun is already chuckling, amused by his idiocy no doubt. “And like I told Jiyong, if both of  _ you _ know” he’s interrupted briefly by Seunghyun coughing out a ‘ _ and Daesung, too _ ’, which makes him glare, “then  _ he _ knows also and is extremely uninterested and  _ besides _ …” he starts, but Seunghyun is shaking his head.

“He has no idea, wouldn’t even if you wrote him a note and taped it to your naked chest.”

“He’d be horrified if I showed him my  _ naked chest. _ ” Seungri says, still scowling, voice low. Seunghyun clearly disagrees, but doesn’t say anything right away. “He’s not like that, wouldn’t want what I want anyway. He’d be completely appalled by what I was just thinking.”

He says it kind of like a  _ so there _ . Like he wants to make a point. Like he wants Seunghyun to just  _ get _ how unlikely it was that the most innocent and pure person, barring Daesung, that he’s ever met would ever be attracted to him in the way that he wants him to be. And to even consider Youngbae wanting to do anything other than hold hands and maybe stare lovingly into each other’s eyes? No, completely not happening: and beside all of that...Youngbae was very definitely  _ straight. _

Seunghyun sighs, put upon, and claps a hand on Seungri’s shoulder. “If that’s how you see it, then.” He murmurs, standing up and moving to break Youngbae and Daesung apart to get Daesung’s attention.

Seungri pouts after him, but he’s confused, too. He has to push that all away, though, because Youngbae comes and sits down beside him, shaking his head with a small smile on his lips. “Looks like I’ve been shunned from my own conversation.” He says, looking up and giving Seungri a smile.

Seungri considers melting, the conversation with Seunghyun had been so recent, and so close to Youngbae (and not to mention the conversation with Jiyong in the supermarket, and the multiple fantasies already today…). “He left in the middle of  _ our _ conversation, so it looks like neither of us were good enough.” He jokes, and Youngbae’s smile grows as he reaches out to clasp Seungri’s shoulder, jostling him just a little.

“Luckily we’ve got each other.” He says, eyes crinkling up small, and Seungri is pretty certain his heart pauses for a beat, then starts right back up again and he’s unfrozen and can interact normally (except that Jiyong’s eyes are on the back of his head, watching him, assessing).

When they get ready for bed, tired out because it’s their first day there, they do rock, paper, scissors to find out who is sleeping where that night, and Seungri ends up in the tent with Daesung and Seunghyun. He thinks it was rigged, though, puts up a very small fight that Daesung half-heartedly joins in on, mostly laughing; but it didn’t seem very likely that the whole thing wasn’t rigged in favor of Jiyong and Youngbae sharing. 

Jiyong sends him a text right after he’s disappeared into the camper:  _ if you can’t tell him you like him, why would I think you’d tell him you want to sleep with him? _

Seungri’s eyes almost pop out of his head at the audacity.  _ Has he even ever had sex? And I wasn’t trying to get him alone! _

Ji:  _ You’re crap at letting him know you want to fuck him then. _

Seungri groans, covers his eyes with his hands, thanks everything he can think of that he’s the only one out at the fire right now.  _ He’s never even had sex, why would I...this is dumb, I’m not arguing about this. _

Ji:  _ Why don’t you think he’s had sex? _

Seungri doesn’t answer that one. He shuts off his phone, puts it in his bag, and goes to bed. Because  _ really, _ really. Of  _ course _ Youngbae hasn’t had sex! He’s more innocent in that way than Daesung. He can barely  _ look _ at a girl! How would he handle sex? And he’s so fucking  _ pure _ could you even imagine him  _ considering _ sex with a man? No, no it’s just not possible. Seungri contents himself with thinking he’s correct, and eventually falls to sleep, much to both Daesung, and Seunghyun’s relief.

Youngbae is shirtless when Seungri gets up the next morning. He’s groggy and whiny and Youngbae is  _ shirtless. _ It’s probably a cruel trick or something. Did Jiyong put him up to it? It’s unlikely, but now that he’s looking he realizes that Jiyong is hanging over him; arm hooked over Youngbae’s shoulder, hand flat against Youngbae’s very well-defined peck, and that’s even less fair.

“Since dinner wasn’t the best,” Youngbae starts. His eyes are bright, like he’d just been laughing at something that Jiyong was saying, and Seungri’s too asleep to deal with this. “I’m making breakfast.” He finishes, and Seungri blinks, nods, and this just makes Youngbae’s smile go a little brighter. “There’s coffee.” He adds, and Jiyong looks up at Seungri from where he’d been pressing his face into Youngbae’s neck and grins.

He  _ grins. _

Seungri makes a strange noise in the back of his throat, grabs the coffee and tries not to dump it on himself as he pours a cup. He sits down in the same place he had the night before, but is immediately unhappy with it, because he can still see Jiyong and Youngbae, and that  _ hurts. _ He hadn’t thought it would hurt. He’s seen them together before (before, that was before you were in this deep for him).

Daesung asks him, later in the day when they’re getting ready to go down to the lake, to bring his phone, and he remembers that he’d shut it off and hidden it so he didn’t have to think about Jiyong’s message. He reads it over again, frowns, doesn’t want to answer, then does anyway:

_ Are you saying that he has? _

They’re all together, walking down to the lake, so he doesn’t expect a response, but Jiyong, leaning into Daesung now while Youngbae talks to Seunghyun, responds within  _ moments. _

Ji:  _ Of course he has. And he’s dirty, too, just the way  _ you _ probably like it. _

Seungri glares at the response, feels his heart rate kick up at the rush of hope and possibilities…  _ You’re lying. _

Ji:  _ Am not! No reason to, you should hear the things he’s told me. Would even make  _ you _ blush. _

Seungri doesn’t believe  _ that _ but Jiyong’s right, he’s got no reason to lie, has been encouraging him pretty steadily so…

They have fun on the lake, and if Seungri takes more pictures with Youngbae’s chest in the center then no one says anything about it. That night, Youngbae sits beside him all night, and he feels a little like Jiyong must have told him, and maybe he’s just being nice  _ (‘you should hear the things he’s told me…’) _ Part of him, now, wants to know if Jiyong has had sex with him, doesn’t actually want to know that, and as soon as he has the thought, he’s shaking his head so obviously that Youngbae looks up at him, bemused.

“You alright there?” He asks, and Seungri just stares at him for a moment before nodding. “You sure? You’ve been staring at your phone for quite some time.” He says, like he’s pushing for more information.

Seungri isn’t going to give it, though. “Just some emails, nothing special.” And he hopes that Youngbae never sees the texts that Jiyong has sent him, but then his phone buzzes and he just  _ knows _ it’s Jiyong who is on his phone on the other side of the fire.

“Why is Jiyong  _ texting _ you, he’s right over there?” Youngbae asks, and Seungri flips his phone down a little guiltily as Youngbae seems to be trying to see the actual message. Luckily just Jiyong’s name had popped up, and he feels bad for having turned it away like that as Youngbae pulls back just a little.

“He’s been doing it all day, because he thinks he’s funny.” Seungri responds with a scowl, and he feels like he should open the message there for Youngbae to see, but he’d be able to see the other messages….Not that they had used Youngbae’s name but…

His phone buzzes again, so he lifts it up, at an angle where Youngbae can see, and opens the messages. It’s two pictures: one of Seungri sleeping in the van, and one of Youngbae and Seungri just moments before, leaning into each other. Youngbae laughs, reaches out and clicks on the picture of just Seungri, leaning in to look at it closely while Seungri whines. He can distantly hear Jiyong chuckling from across the fire, and okay maybe he’s a little thankful.

They do rock paper scissors for bed again that night, and this time Daesung and Seunghyun get the camper, and Seungri whines because he knows it’s kind of expected, but also because this means more ways for Jiyong to torture him. Because Jiyong might be on his side, but the longer he seems to take in doing anything about his attraction to Youngbae, the more Jiyong seems to lord over him that  _ he _ can touch Youngbae however, and whenever, he wants to.

Jiyong brushes his teeth with one arm slung around Youngbae’s naked shoulders, leaning into his back. Jiyong pouts and whines, arms wrapped around Youngbae’s middle, as they choose who gets to sleep where in the tent. Seungri could go on, the list is endless, and Youngbae just lets it happen, just lets Jiyong touch him like it’s not a problem, like Jiyong is barely there. He sighs and lies down on the far left side, figuring (a little petulantly) that Jiyong will want to be in the middle so he can have Youngbae all to himself.

He’s wrong though, as he’s been pretty frequently recently. Because Jiyong nudges Youngbae into the center, settles on the far right side, and mutters a sweet ‘goodnight!’ to them all. It’s quiet for a little bit, Youngbae shifting, Jiyong pretending to fall asleep. Seungri wonders if the camper is sound-proof, because his mind has wandered over to whether or not Jiyong and Youngbae have had sex before...because what if they’d done it last night?

Seungri squeezes his eyes tightly shut. Youngbae could be dirty, according to Jiyong, but even Jiyong wasn’t  _ that _ cruel, right? He would have sex with Youngbae just to prove a point to Seungri, would he? If they’ve already had sex before would it matter? Would Jiyong have said no if Youngbae asked last night just because Seungri has a crush?

Seungri lets out a sighing noise, hadn’t meant to, had meant to stay silent. Youngbae shifts at the sound, rolling onto his side, a hand coming up to rest on Seungri’s waist. “You okay, Ri?” he asks, and his voice is low and deep and Seungri squeezes his eyes even more tightly closed for a moment before relaxing and letting out a soft breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Bae.” He says, and his voice is a little small, but that’s what Youngbae makes him feel like sometimes; small and childish.

Youngbae’s hand stays where it is, even though Seungri fervently wishes it would fall off (while at the same time hoping that Youngbae  _ never _ stops touching him), and he can’t fall asleep like this. He wonders, as he listens to Youngbae slip slowly to sleep close behind him, how he would react if…

If Seungri were to turn onto his other side, pushing Youngbae back onto his back. He’s asleep now, so he might not even wake up, but he’d drag himself down Youngbae’s naked chest and to his pants, slowly pull them down… when would he wake up? What would he do then, Seungri’s hands on his thighs, his shorts bunched at his knees? Seungri pictures his hand moving up into Seungri’s hair, and Seungri would smirk, before leaning down to press a kiss to his thigh, high enough that he could have thought the kiss would go elsewhere and--

Youngbae shifts, makes a soft sound, and presses closer to Seungri. His hand falls down over Seungri’s waist and if Jiyong weren’t already asleep, Seungri is pretty sure he’d be laughing. It takes Seungri 20 more minutes to fall asleep, and he sleeps surprisingly well despite the  _ situation _ .

Jiyong wakes them both up, cackling and taking pictures with his phone. “Awww aren’t you two just the  _ cutest? _ ” He asks, voice more chipper than it has ever been in the morning. 

Youngbae makes a noise, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm. Seungri, however, flushes bright red from his cheeks to his chest, and makes a similar noise to Youngbae; except his is out of embarrassment. They’d been close, Seungri remembers the fleeting feeling of it because he’d only just been waking up when Youngbae had rolled away from him. Close and hot, pressed flush together with Youngbae’s arm around his waist…

“ _ Jiyong. _ ” Youngbae groans, voice rough with sleep. “Why are  _ you _ awake?” he asks, and Jiyong moves to sit down between them, Seungri afraid to move because  _ just remembering Youngbae being that close has him too hot. _

“Because I was  _ cold. _ ” He whines, and Youngbae makes a sound that’s half-sympathetic, half-uncaring. “You two had all the body heat and I was stuck in the cold.” He adds, and Youngbae sighs, arm falling from his face to give Jiyong a look that Seungri can’t see but he  _ knows _ it happened because Jiyong squirms beside him like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Alright, I’m getting up.” Youngbae grouches, and Seungri notes that as odd because Youngbae has always been a morning person; whether Jiyong had callously woken him up or not. Jiyong leans back against Seungri, watching Youngbae get up and leave the tent.

“So, you looked comfortable.” Jiyong says, and Seungri makes an annoyed noise, sitting up so Jiyong has to move in order to hold himself up on his own.

“I was  _ asleep. _ ” He says, still a little embarrassed. “Why did you take pictures?”

“Because it was cute. You should have  _ seen _ the two of you; Youngbae curled around you, holding you tightly even though you’re taller than him.” Jiyong laughs, grinning teasingly at him. “Adorable.” Seungri looks away, flustered. He’d have preferred to have woken up naturally, then he could have really enjoyed being held like that, but he’ll just have to content himself with this because Jiyong couldn’t control himself.

“I can’t decide if you think you’re helping me, or if you’re trying to hurt me with this.” Seungri says after a moment, and Jiyong laughs again, standing up slowly.

“It’s funny,” He says, moving to the entrance to the tent, “Because Youngbae said the exact same thing to me last night.” And then he’s gone, and Seungri is left to mull over those words, no chance to ask for clarification.

But now there’s a small bit of hope welling up inside him and he can’t find it in himself to stop it.

That day is long, longer than necessary, but they head to the lake again, and then stay up late eating and drinking. They stumble randomly into places to sleep, and seungri ends up in the tent again, if only because he’s been two nights in a row and his tipsy feet carry him there without a thought. Jiyong and Seunghyun are with him that night, and he wakes up with Jiyong wrapped around him, snoring lightly. He wrinkles his nose in distaste, extricates himself, and stumbles out of the tent to go to the bathroom and then maybe find something to eat.

When he passes the camper on the way back from the bathroom he can hear giggling from inside. He pauses for a second, trying to make out what’s being said, but all he can hear is something about a picture, and Youngbae telling Daesung to be  _ quiet _ . Seungri sighs, a little unhappy as he realizes that Daesung and Youngbae spent the night in the camper together (had Daesung and Youngbae ever…??), and heads over to the fire pit to see if he can figure out how to make coffee, or if he’s just too tired to function.

He’s saved by Youngbae and Daesung who make their way out of the camper pretty soon after Seungri starts fiddling with the fire. He’s pretty sure it’s because they saw him struggling out the window, but he can’t complain because he’d rather someone else played with the fire anyway. Youngbae ruffles his hair affectionately when he comes out, while Daesung just nudges him out of the way and gets to work on the fire.

“Did you sleep okay?” Youngbae asks, pushing Seungri’s hair back, making Seungri close his eyes and lift his face a little, pressing into the touch without thought.

“Mm, yeah, fine.” he murmurs, and then slowly comes back to himself and tries not to feel embarrassed for how he’d reacted. Youngbae didn’t seem phased, however, and he ruffles Seungri’s hair again briefly before dropping his hand to Seungri's shoulder, fingers curling slightly at Seungri’s neck.

“Good, I was worried because you were with Jiyong.” He says, and then doesn’t explain himself, just squeezes Seungri’s shoulder and lets go to head for the bathroom.

Seungri watches him go, confused and still disoriented from the alcohol last night and having just woken up. He turns to Daesung, like maybe Daesung will help him understand, but Daesung just shoves a mug of water at him and tells him to sit.

They go on a hike, today, up into the woods. They’ve only got tonight left, and Seungri feels a little antsy, like he’s kind of only got tonight left to make a move even though he absolutely doesn’t because he sees them all all the time. 

Ji:  _ He’s yours for the taking, I don’t see why you aren’t. _

Okay, so maybe the reason he’s so convinced he has to do it before they leave is because Jiyong has been sending him texts all morning telling him to get on with it before someone else has the chance to. Because once they get back, it’s not just them, it’s anybody who can get a good look at him.

Ji:  _ It’s not like he’s lacking in partners. _

This message makes Seungri frown, and he stops walking for long enough that Youngbae turns back, a look of worry on his face.  _ Then what are my chances, then? You’re not exactly encouraging. _

He looks up and sees Youngbae waiting for him, and he shakes his head, hurrying to catch up. “Sorry, I’m coming.” He says, and Youngbae nods, even though he still looks concerned.

Ji:  _ I didn’t mean it like that… _

Ji:  _ I just meant that you shouldn’t wait because what if… _

Seungri shuts his phone off, because he doesn’t want to think about it anymore, and his mood is pretty well shot by now anyway. He can’t stop himself from thinking about different scenarios, though, as they hike up the side of the mountain. Youngbae looks great, and the faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, the sun beating down on him...Youngbae is gorgeous and it doesn’t help Seungri’s resolve not to think about anything.

Because how would Youngbae react if he knew that Seungri constantly thought about fucking him? Thought about it in multiple ways, different settings and scenarios. Sometimes it would be quiet, Seungri thinks, they’d cover each other’s mouths, holding back moans because Jiyong is in the room with them. Other times it would be loud; Seungri holding Youngbae up against a wall, while he fucks him, whispering hot against the back of Youngbae’s neck, and he’d bite down against his shoulder as he came... and Seungri has to forcefully shake his head and stop thinking about it because they’re  _ hiking _ and Youngbae would probably think he was disgusting for even considering anything like this anyway.

When they’ve finished eating and are considering bed, late because they’re trying to eke out as much time as possible before they have to face up to leaving the next day, they do rock, paper, scissors to see who ends up where; and Seungri is with Youngbae in the camper.

He’s pretty certain it’s rigged to come out like that though. The whining from Jiyong that it’s not fair that Youngbae got the camper three times being drowned out by Seunghyun saying Seungri must have found his luck in order to get a night in the camper. They break apart, get ready for bed, and as Seungri gets ready to climb into the camper, Jiyong loops an arm around around his waist and leans in close to his ear.

“Don’t fuck this up, yeah? He won’t turn you down, I can promise you that.” 

And then Jiyong is gone, and Seungri is left to stare after him, confused and trying not to let more of that nasty  _ hope _ trickle through him like it wants to. Youngbae comes up beside him, clapping him on the shoulder and throwing a look over at Jiyong before looking back at Seungri; it’s a look that Seungri won’t place until much later, but it’s like jealousy, it’s ‘why was he touching you like that are you okay he shouldn’t have been doing that because  _ that’s what I should be doing’ _ .

“You alright?” Youngbae asks, a little confused, a little worried. When Seungri nods, Youngbae ushers him up into the camper, and follows around behind him, throwing another look over his shoulder at Jiyong as he goes.

They climb into the bed, too small for three people, only barely big enough for two, and Seungri hopes he wakes up in Youngbae’s arms again, or...or with Youngbae in  _ his _ arms. He settles in, chickening out because he can’t imagine a scenario when this would work, or a  _ how _ this could work, when he feels Youngbae’s fingers dragging lightly down his arm.

“Seungri?” He asks, voice soft, and Seungri is still for a moment, paralyzed with indecision before he slowly turns over to face him. 

“Yeah, Youngbae?” He asks, opening his eyes, looking at him with wide eyes because he can’t help it, he’s in way too deep for this man.

Youngbae re-settles his hand on Seungri’s arm, fingers moving light up and then back down to Seungri’s elbow. “We’re close, right?” He asks, and it’s a strange thing to ask, but Seungri nods anyway. Youngbae takes in a soft breath, fingers traveling back up to Seungri’s shoulder, the hesitating briefly before moving down along Seungri’s collarbone. 

Seungri pulls in a soft breath and holds it, and Youngbae’s eyes dart up to Seungri’s, and a confident, little smile blooms on Youngbae’s lips. His fingers become more sure as they make their way to Seungri’s neck, then up.

“And, be honest, you like it when I touch you, right? When I’m close to you like this?” 

Seungri’s lips part, a little surprised by that and completely uncertain what to say..so he nods, because it’s true, he does. He’s rewarded, then but Youngbae licking his lips and shifting a little closer. 

Seungri’s phone goes off then, loud and surprising, and Seungri flinches back, blinking. “Why the fuck is that so loud?” He asks, sitting up to search for it, Youngbae lying back behind him, watching him move and supremely disappointed. Seungri makes a disgusted noise and drops his phone back where he found it. “It was Jiyong hyung.” He says, clearly displeased, and that makes Youngbae scowl slightly as well though it’s probably for a different reason.

“What did he want?” Youngbae asks, but Seungri just shakes his head. 

The moment is ruined, though, and the boldest Seungri can be at the moment is not as bold as he would have liked to be considering how encouraging Youngbae had just been. He curls back up on his side, but presses back into Youngbae’s space, prompting Youngbae to drop an arm over his waist and slowly curl in against his back. It’s better than nothing, and maybe...maybe this was encouraging.

Seungri has shifted so he’s facing Youngbae, mouth pressed against the juncture between neck and shoulder, arms around Youngbae’s waist. He wakes up like that, but only because Youngbae makes a soft noise, drops a kiss to Seungri’s head (an almost absent gesture, like he wasn’t aware he was doing it), and then pulls out of Seungri’s embrace. He’d have pouted, he’s sure of it, except that Youngbae gets up entirely and leaves the camper, and after a few minutes Seungri can smell coffee, so maybe Youngbae was just ready to get up.

Jiyong keeps sending him suggestive looks all through breakfast, and Seungri avoids him until they’ve finished packing everything up, and then he absolutely can’t avoid him anymore because they’re getting into the van. Daesung is driving this time, Seunghyun taking the passenger’s seat, and Jiyong presses up close behind him, mouth to ear.

“Did you do it?” He asks, and Seungri almost jumps he’s so surprised, and Youngbae, already in the van, turns to look at them and then pats the seat beside him.

“Come on Seungri, sit here.” He says, voice soft, and he glares at Jiyong around Seungri, and Jiyong just smirks.

He’s not sure how it happens, really. One minute he’s awake, the next he’s asleep and Youngbae is nudging him to wake up. “I’m getting out here, Dae, thanks!” Youngbae calls, and Seungri is disoriented, but he lets Youngbae wrestle him out and then stands there, rubbing his eyes and yawning while Youngbae grabs their bags from the back. Jiyong sends Seungri 14 text messages, and he doesn’t look at them until Youngbae has maneuvered him into the elevator. 

Ji:  _ Oh, someone’s got a hot date! _

Ji:  _ Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! _

Ji:  _ Scratch that, I’m sure you will because you’re  _ nasty

Ji:  _ Come on, don’t ignore me! I’m on your side! _

Seungri considers ignoring the messages, but Youngbae happens to have moved to be standing sort of behind him, and he hooks his chin over Seungri’s shoulder, reading the texts from there. “There’s very little  _ he _ won’t do, so I’m not sure why he thinks he has the moral high ground.” Youngbae says, very calmly, conversational, and Seungri almost chuckles. “Tell him I won’t fuck you until he stops texting the both of us.”

Seungri chokes. Not physically, mentally, fingers poised to type whatever Youngbae said after ‘tell him’ and then he’s completely gone. Youngbae makes a tsking noise, like he’d half-expected the reaction, but also like he’d expected Seungri to comply and send that, and reaches around to snatch Seungri’s phone, typing it in himself and sending it before the elevator doors open and he nudges Seungri out. It takes until they get through Seungri’s apartment door before he catches up with himself and whirls around with his shoes half off and his finger pointing accusingly at Youngbae’s chest.

“You’re not supposed to talk like that.” He says, and Youngbae chuckles, amused but deep. 

He steps forward, shoes coming off as he expertly steps out of them, and backs Seungri into the wall. “Why? Because you think I’ve never had sex before?” He asks, and Seungri pulls in a breath, lips parting like he’s going to respond, but Youngbae tilts his head a little, hands dropping to Seungri’s waist. “Because you think I’m  _ innocent? _ ” He asks, voice going a little lower, deeper, quieter.

Seungri pulls in another breath, hands moving to press again Youngbae’s chest, and he’s pouting a little. “Jiyong told you…” He accuses, a little pouty, but not moving away because he wants this a lot.

Youngbae’s lips twitch up in amusement. “Maybe he did.” He says, leaning closer, letting his breath run across Seungri’s cheek on the way to Seungri’s ear. 

Seungri tilts his head, eyes falling closed, lips parting. He wants Youngbae to kiss him, wants Youngbae to press his lips to any part of his skin. “If you’re teasing me…” Seungri starts, not sure what he’d do (cry, he’d cry if Youngbae were just teasing him), but Youngbae just shakes his head a little, pressing his lips to Seungri’s jaw.

“You wanna be teased, Ri?” He asks, lips close to Seungri’s ear, and Seungri feels himself go just a little weak. “How about I tease you in the bedroom, yeah? Would you like that?” 

Of all the things Seungri had expected, or fantasized, or considered, this was absolutely not one of them and he honestly doesn’t know how he couldn’t have. It was so natural, he thinks as he stumbles eagerly after Youngbae down the hall, for Youngbae to be like this that he can’t even fathom now how he didn’t see it before.

“Please.” he manages, at some point. And maybe he says it before they leave the entryway, or maybe he says it as Youngbae pushes him into his room, but it doesn’t matter. He’s hot and needy, now, reaching for Youngbae when they’re through the door, pushing his hands up under Youngbae’s shirt as Youngbae works at Seungri’s pants.

“Finally.” Youngbae whispers, and it’s hot and full of feeling and it makes Seungri’s heart pound faster. He makes a noise of frustration because he can’t get Youngbae’s shirt off, and Youngbae obliges instantly, shirt dropping to the floor just moments before Seungri is able to step out of his pants. “Everything off.” Youngbae says, pleads, and Seungri can’t get his shirt and boxers off fast enough, eyes on Youngbae as he gets out of his jeans. 

They’re kissing very soon after, Seungri’s legs hitting the foot of his bed and he scrabbles to pulls himself up and onto it, one hand on the back of Youngbae’s neck, urging him to follow. They settle back on the pillows, Youngbae straddling him, the kiss messy and urgent but then tapering off so they can breathe, so that Youngbae can drag his lips and teeth and tongue down over Seungri’s jaw and along his throat. Seungri uses his free hand to search his nightstand while their bodies roll against each other, hot and not touching as much or as often as Seungri  _ wants. _ He finds what he’s looking for, drops it on the bed beside him, and then drags his hands down Youngbae’s back, soft sighs and little moans leaving his lips as Youngbae drags kisses lower.

“Is this what you wanted, Ri?” Youngbae asks, voice rasping against Seungri’s chest, and when Youngbae licks over a nipple Seungri presses down on Youngbae’s back, whining and hot.

“I want  _ more. _ ” He says, and Youngbae chuckles, the sound reverberating through him and making his nerves sing with want. Youngbae obliges him, hands running down his sides, lips closing around a nipple to suck until Seungri’s whimpering and moaning beneath him.

It moves fast, then, and Seungri’s too caught up in the feeling to really pay attention as Youngbae finds the bottle Seungri had dropped beside him and opens it up. The lips leave him as Youngbae sits up, a slick hand dropping around to play with the hole between his own cheeks, and Seungri follows him up, moving so he can suck small marks across Youngbae’s collarbone, one hand squeezing Youngbae’s ass. He moans when Youngbae does, impatient, waiting for whatever Youngbae wants to do next, and then he’s being pressed back, and Youngbae grabs his dick with a slick hand and positions himself over it. 

“You ready, Ri?” He asks, voice hot and panting, and Seungri drags his hands down Youngbae’s chest, and rolls his hips up just a little, nudging at Youngbae’s entrance. 

“You said  _ you’d _ fuck  _ me _ .” He says, pouting just a little despite the way his hips twitch up again, wanting that tight heat. 

Youngbae snorts, shaking his head a little before he squeezes Seungri’s dick. “Jiyong didn’t stop texting you.” He says, and then slowly sits back, and it takes a lot of effort to stay still because his lips are already parted to respond but he’s suddenly forgotten why, and his hips want so badly to shift up, to fill Youngbae  _ immediately. _

When Youngbae settles himself, he smirks down at Seungri, wiggles a bit while he watches Seungri’s reaction, and then slowly lifts himself up, and drops back down. Seungri’s hands go to Youngbae’s hips, and he holds on just a little tightly, eyes up on Youngbae’s face.

It’s going quickly, again, because now Seungri can’t stop himself from shifting to plant his feet before rocking his hips up to meet Youngbae. The pace is quick, hot, and Seungri hadn’t expected to just jump right into the fucking part of their relationship, but he wasn’t going to complain about it because Youngbae is  _ perfect. _ He watches as Youngbae takes himself in hand, hips moving to keep the pace up as Youngbae clearly nears his finish, the room filled with the sounds of their panting and moaning. It takes Seungri only a little bit longer than Youngbae to finish, holding Youngbae’s hips down against him until he’s done, shaky and breathless when Youngbae pulls off him and rolls onto his back.

They’re both breathing hard, eyes fallen closed, and Seungri moves his hand to find Youngbae’s, and Youngbae threads their fingers together. Seungri worries, then, that maybe those other things Jiyong had said meant that Youngbae wasn’t in this for anything more than just this one time thing, and his fingers must squeeze Youngbae’s at the thought, because Youngbae makes a soft noise and rolls over to press their lips together.

“After we shower,” He starts, breathing still a little labored, lips only millimeters apart. “We should get dinner, yeah?” He asks, and Seungri makes a hum of agreement, but there’s still something there that Youngbae can feel is holding Seungri back a little. “You’ll stay with me, right?” He asks, confident but questioning, and Seungri relaxes just a little.

“Of course.” He says in response, just as quiet, just as out of breath. “I don’t plan on letting you go.” And Youngbae laughs, kissing him again.

“I’d be pretty upset if you tried.”

Seungri has 34 messages from Jiyong when he checks his phone later.  _ If  you don’t stop texting me, he won’t ever fuck me. _

Ji:  _ YOU HAVEN’T FUCKED YET? _

Seungri chuckles, and Youngbae looks up at him.  _ I didn’t say that, hyung. _ He sends back, and then puts his phone away, smiling up at Youngbae in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will make a better dirty!bae story. Dunno the pairing yet, but it will be better. (I get bogged down in the /feelings/)


End file.
